Great Fortnite War
The''' Great Fortnite War''', retroactively known as the '''First Great Fortnite War '''was a war between the Royale Coalition and the Kingdom of Deltarune fought in 2017 through 2018. The war ended in a Coalition victory, with the Underground being invaded by Coalition forces, and the Deltarunes being nearly wiped out by the Destroyers. Overview Pre-War Before the war began, tensions between Fortnitia and the Deltarune Kingdom had been rising already. Condemning the recent massacre that the Deltarunes had committed against their people, Fortnitia, alongside 84 other countries placed heavy sanctions against the underground kingdom. In response, the Deltarunes began funding a terrorist organization that fought against the Fortnitian government. However, this terrorist organization was quickly discovered and taken out. When Fortnitia discovered the funding behind the terrorists, they immediately declared war against the Deltarunes. Beginning of the War Invasion of Fortnitia The Delatrunes, who highly outmatched the Fortnitians at the time, staged an invasion of Fortnitia, starting at Snobby Shores, facing little resistance. They destroyed Snobby Snores, and moved further into the island. They moved onto Viking Village, where they faced a considerably tougher defense force. However, the Deltarunes won, despite heavy casualties. At this point, President Beef Boss decided that Fortnitia needed to unite against the Deltarune invasion. The President declared a state of national emergency, and went into BEEFCON 2, assembling the air-force. The Deltarunes, exhausted, set camp in Viking Village, with reinforcements arriving from the underground. "Little War" The "Little War" refers to the period where the war had basically slowed to a halt as the Fortnitian Armed Forces prepared for a massive attack on the Deltarune occupied territories on the island. Little progress was made by either side, with the biggest gain for the Deltarunes being the occupation of the entire West Coast of Fortnitia, along with Tilted Towers. Pushing Back Once the Fortnitians had gathered a sizeable army, along with support from SnowySnowVille and the Republic of Erangel, the reclaiming of Fortnitian land began. The Destroyers were recruited by the Fortnitians at this point, who helped turn the tide of the war against the Deltarunes. In a few months, the Fortnitians had reclaimed most of their land from the Deltarunes, and had begun planning a counter-invasion of the underground. Battle of the Tilted Towers Eventually, the Deltarunes were surrounded, with their last stronghold being in Tilted Towers, which had been entirely rid of Fortnitians months prior. Knowing this, the Fortnitians planned an all out assault on the Towers. On June 4th, 2018, the Fortnitian Armed Services and the Destroyers launched their assault on the Tilted Towers, using a "Scorched Earth" tactic. This was the deadliest battle in the war, with 63% of the casualties resulting from this battle alone. Most of the Fortnitian population fought in this Battle, where a sizeable portion of them were killed in battle, mostly by Fortnitia's own bombing of Tilted Towers. After 3 months of fighting, the battle ended, and Fortnitia was rid of Deltarune occupation. Invasion of the Underground On August 1st, 2018, the Fortnitians launched their invasion of the Underground, using a Blitzkrieg tactic. They killed many innocent civilians, massacring the populace. At this point, the global opinion on Fortnitia soured very quickly, as many condemned the actions of the Fortnitians in the Underground. The United States and Soviet Union had planned to work together to intervene on behalf of the Deltarunes, but the Deltarunes surrendered on August 3rd, 2018. The Destroyers, at this point, had already pulled out of the conflict, due to their disapproval of Fortnitian tactics. On August 4th, 2018, the Deltarunes entirely surrendered to Fortnitia, with half of their land being occupied by the Fortnitian Occupation Force. Aftermath The aftermath of the war was devastating for both sides, as Deltarune was now half occupied by their enemy and almost completely devastated, and Fortnitia's economy and reputation ruined. The United States, in response to Fortnitia's actions against the Deltarunes, placed a travel ban and a trade ban against Fortnitia, which severely crippled the small island nation. Fortnitia would eventually recover by itself until a coup in SnowySnowVille saw a second invasion of Fortnitia, resulting in the Second Great Fortnite War. Category:Wars Category:Destroyer-Undertale Proxy War